Different
by Blondie3232
Summary: After Dally and Johnny die someone in the gang discovers something new and that could change the gang forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one J

He didn't mean for it to go this far, to want it. No, need it this bad that he couldn't live without it. But it did go this far. There was a long list of people he had lost that he just wanted to forget about. Like his parents that had died in a car accident the night of their anniversary. Forget about Johnny who had died in a hospital from third degree burns, at just sixteen. Or Dally who was shot after robbing a store with a heater, both dally and Johnny died heroes saving little kids from a fire. And even Sandy who cheated on me and moved to Florida, Pregnant.

Between everything that went on and of the people he lost he just couldn't take it. This drove him to alcohol then to drugs, which was introduced to him by a new friend. The feeling was so good and it made him forget about, everything.

_Ponyboy's point of view_

A couple of days after Dally and Johnny died and Sandy left Soda started acting different. He would go to Buck's or something and not come home until late. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until two or three in the morning which Darry wasn't too happy about. But he just stopped caring, about what Darry said, he barely got off the couch, he didn't go out with Steve and after a while he moved back into his old room.

Then one day he had a friend over, and no one in the gang had ever seen her before. She wasn't a Greaser girl or a Socs, maybe someone new to town. Anyway they went up to our room, at the time, and I went up to grab my track shoes. When I opened the door I saw a bottle of pills on the bed and they were on the bed whacked out.

_Darry's point of view_

Seeing soda like this is really sad. His movie star looks are replaced with bags under his eyes and bloodshot eyes. You never see the smile that lights up the room, unless he's with that girl he hangs out with all the time. I don't know what's making him be like this it could be Dally and Johnny dying, Sandy leaving, or even Pony and I fight all the time. But I do know one thing I'm going to make soda better again, even if it kills me.

_Steve's point of view_

I really missed my best friend, we barely saw each other. I know we work together and everything but he's inside and I'm in the garage. I really suspect some thing's wrong. Everyone knows he was drinking beer but I also thought it could be something else too. I tried to talk to him about it but he just shrugged it off and ignored me for the rest of the day. I just want my best friend to be better.

_Two-bit's point of view_

A while back I went down to bucks for a wild party. And of all people I saw there I saw Soda! I don't think Darry even let Pony and Soda go to these things. But he looked like he was having a good tie and who was I to ruin it? Then he picked up a beer and took a sip. I couldn't believe my Eyes! Mr. Soberpop Curtis, who never took even a sip of it. I was shocked to but even I didn't know how far it would go.

_Carter's point of view_

I met soda when I first came in to town, I pulled in to the DX station he worked at and we hung out ever since. He and I talked about everything… I learned that his parents died in a car accident. He lived with his brothers, Darry and Pony. Two members of his gang, the greasers, had died after saving kids from a fire. His last girlfriend, Sandy, cheated on him and left to Florida, pregnant. And I also knew he had a best buddy named Steve.

We helped each other with everything. He helped me when I first came in to town and had nowhere to stay he let me stay at the DX. And I helped him by introducing him to my drug of the week provided by my dealer. It helped me get over my toughest problems so I thought it could help him to.

The First time we tried it we tried it we were at the DX after it was closed and we had my weekly dose. He wanted more but we didn't have enough money combined so he had to wait. When had enough to buy more we used it in two days. I heard somewhere that it was bad to have this for you but when could something this good be bad for you?

_Sodapop's point of view_

Ever since Carter came into my life a lot has changed. I don't need to worry about the small things and I had someone I could talk to. I always helped everyone else with their problems, but what happened when I had problems? Who would help me? She really helped me.

The only people that knew what we were doing were Steve and Pony. Steve because once he asked me about my bloodshot eyes, so I told carter and she gave me these eye drops. They make it look like I haven't been on anything.

I think Pony knows is because once he walked me and Carter during a buzz. That's only one of the reasons I wanted to switch rooms. The other reason is, you can't get any sleep with that kid. He's always kicking and when you want to sleep it dosent really work.

I Wonder what Darry would do if he found out I was I on drugs. I bet he'd flip out it be pretty funny though.

A/N:

First chapter done! So tell me what you think about it in the reviews! If you don't like it tell me and if you do tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one J

He didn't mean for it to go this far, to want it. No, need it this bad that he couldn't live without it. But it did go this far. There was a long list of people he had lost that he just wanted to forget about. Like his parents that had died in a car accident the night of their anniversary. Forget about Johnny who had died in a hospital from third degree burns, at just sixteen. Or Dally who was shot after robbing a store with a heater, both dally and Johnny died heroes saving little kids from a fire. And even Sandy who cheated on me and moved to Florida, Pregnant.

Between everything that went on and of the people he lost he just couldn't take it. This drove him to alcohol then to drugs, which was introduced to him by a new friend. The feeling was so good and it made him forget about, everything.

_Ponyboy's point of view_

A couple of days after Dally and Johnny died and Sandy left Soda started acting different. He would go to Buck's or something and not come home until late. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until two or three in the morning which Darry wasn't too happy about. But he just stopped caring, about what Darry said, he barely got off the couch, he didn't go out with Steve and after a while he moved back into his old room.

Then one day he had a friend over, and no one in the gang had ever seen her before. She wasn't a Greaser girl or a Socs, maybe someone new to town. Anyway they went up to our room, at the time, and I went up to grab my track shoes. When I opened the door I saw a bottle of pills on the bed and they were on the bed whacked out.

_Darry's point of view_

Seeing soda like this is really sad. His movie star looks are replaced with bags under his eyes and bloodshot eyes. You never see the smile that lights up the room, unless he's with that girl he hangs out with all the time. I don't know what's making him be like this it could be Dally and Johnny dying, Sandy leaving, or even Pony and I fight all the time. But I do know one thing I'm going to make soda better again, even if it kills me.

_Steve's point of view_

I really missed my best friend, we barely saw each other. I know we work together and everything but he's inside and I'm in the garage. I really suspect some thing's wrong. Everyone knows he was drinking beer but I also thought it could be something else too. I tried to talk to him about it but he just shrugged it off and ignored me for the rest of the day. I just want my best friend to be better.

_Two-bit's point of view_

A while back I went down to bucks for a wild party. And of all people I saw there I saw Soda! I don't think Darry even let Pony and Soda go to these things. But he looked like he was having a good tie and who was I to ruin it? Then he picked up a beer and took a sip. I couldn't believe my Eyes! Mr. Soberpop Curtis, who never took even a sip of it. I was shocked to but even I didn't know how far it would go.

_Carter's point of view_

I met soda when I first came in to town, I pulled in to the DX station he worked at and we hung out ever since. He and I talked about everything… I learned that his parents died in a car accident. He lived with his brothers, Darry and Pony. Two members of his gang, the greasers, had died after saving kids from a fire. His last girlfriend, Sandy, cheated on him and left to Florida, pregnant. And I also knew he had a best buddy named Steve.

We helped each other with everything. He helped me when I first came in to town and had nowhere to stay he let me stay at the DX. And I helped him by introducing him to my drug of the week provided by my dealer. It helped me get over my toughest problems so I thought it could help him to.

The First time we tried it we tried it we were at the DX after it was closed and we had my weekly dose. He wanted more but we didn't have enough money combined so he had to wait. When had enough to buy more we used it in two days. I heard somewhere that it was bad to have this for you but when could something this good be bad for you?

_Sodapop's point of view_

Ever since Carter came into my life a lot has changed. I don't need to worry about the small things and I had someone I could talk to. I always helped everyone else with their problems, but what happened when I had problems? Who would help me? She really helped me.

The only people that knew what we were doing were Steve and Pony. Steve because once he asked me about my bloodshot eyes, so I told carter and she gave me these eye drops. They make it look like I haven't been on anything.

I think Pony knows is because once he walked me and Carter during a buzz. That's only one of the reasons I wanted to switch rooms. The other reason is, you can't get any sleep with that kid. He's always kicking and when you want to sleep it dosent really work.

I Wonder what Darry would do if he found out I was I on drugs. I bet he'd flip out it be pretty funny though.

A/N:

First chapter done! So tell me what you think about it in the reviews! If you don't like it tell me and if you do tell me!


	3. Real chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with stuff and I completely lost my notebook which is where I write all my stuff. So here's the next chapter tell me is you like it!

Carter's POV

Last night Soda and I went out partying and it was so much fun. I introduced him to my friends that came in from out of town. We all got so high it made up for the bad day I had. Who am I kidding every day is a bad day. Soda and I were walking home and I really didn't feel like waking anymore so I stayed at his house for the night.

Soda's POV

I woke up in my dark room with the worst hangover ever. I couldn't even remember half of last night. The only thing was that Carter took me out to meet some of her friends that were visiting Tulsa. Oh god… Carter. Was she okay? Did she get home okay? Then I noticed curly blond hair next to me. Oh thank god. I had my jeans and DX shirt on so we couldn't have done anything.

"Carter Hun you have to go before Darry and Pony get up," I said shaking her gently. She groaned and got up.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Sodie." She said using her pet name for me. After giving me a kiss on the check she got out of the bed. She put on her shoes fixed her hair and I head her downstairs. Feeling dizzy but I toughed it out for her.

Two-bit's POV

"Pony go wake up Soda, he's going to be late for work," Darry said to Pony who was on the couch with me and Steve watching Mickey. But before Pony could even get up Soda came down the stairs. With a girl behind him! I **almost** spit out my beer! You could tell Darry wanted to yell at him for being home so late and having a girl over but he kept quiet until the girl left. I decided I was going to make this more awkward than it already was and I whistled.

"Shut it Two-bit." Soda said, and opened the door his little lady. "Bye Carter, see you later."

"Bye Sodie," she said, and walked out the door.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed or was it even on the bed? Maybe the floor or that chair you have in your room. Or maybe even this very couch. Ewww," I said and Steve gave me a high-five

Ponyboy's POV

After Soda shut the door it was like a trigger. "Sodapop what did I tell you about having girls over? You know I don't want anyone fooling around under my roof! And after curfew I thought I told you midnight the latest!" Darry fired off.

"Can you please stop yelling," Soda asked. _Why you hung-over_ I thought

"Come on soda we have to go to work." Steve always saving Soda can't he see he is hurting Soda as much as Soda is.

Steve's POV

Soda put his shoes on and we were out the door and got into my truck. The ride to the DX seemed longer than ever. It was usually on like five minutes but today it felt like an hour, mostly because there was no talking and everything that was going on. I noticed Soda had bloodshot eyes, which I hadn't seen in a while. Maybe the girl he was hanging out with had something to do with this.

"Hey Soda who was that girl at the house today," I asked breaking the silence.

"Just a friend, I swear," Soda said.

"It's alright buddy I believe you."

"Sorry it just bugs me that no one else does, not even my own brothers," Soda explained as we turned in to the DX.

After a couple of hours the girl that was at the house this morning showed up looking for Soda.

Carter's POV

I got kicked out of my apartment… again. I didn't have enough money to pay rent. So I thought I would go and see my Sodie at the DX. I walked up to one of Soda's friends that were at the house this morning and he did not look happy. "Hey cutie you know where Sodie is?" I asked. He just pointed in to the building.

After walking through the door I saw Soda behind the cash register and he flashed that smile that lite up a room. I explained to him my situation of being kicked out of my apartment and we just sat for a while in silence. Every once in a while Soda would get up to help a customer, but other than that nothing. Until I remembered something.

"Hey Soda guess what I got," I said.

"I dunno, tell me."

I pulled out a little white bag from my purse and then the little orange bottle came out. It had at least 20 pills in it, which would probably be used tonight. "When I get off of work ok?"

"Come on Soda this is why I came down here." I whined.

"No, you came down here because you got kicked out of your apartment," He laughed. I sighed, _that too_ I thought.

"Not at all," I said smiling.

"Sure..." He laughed

"Anyway do you want any?"

"Maybe when I get off of work," He said sure of it.

"Please," I really wanted to.

"Later," he said still sure.

After Soda got off of work we went down to the park and just chilled, we had a couple of the pills. Then we went to a party and that was really fun. To end the night we went to the DX for a good night's sleep.

Darry's POV

Never in my life did I think Pony or Soda would be problem child. But sure enough Soda never came home last night. Just like almost every other night. Probably that girl that was over the house, wait no I can't blame her. Soda was doing this to himself and no one else. I was sitting home on a rainy night with Pony when I got an unexpected visitor.

"Hey Darry I think we need to have about Soda."

OMG cliff hanger! Again sorry for the wait next chap up soon!


End file.
